My Love Story
by Younha
Summary: Hanya cerita sederhana..


**.**

**.**

**.**

Warna orange mulai terlihat menghiasi langit. Hembusan angin sore menerpa pipiku dengan lembut. Mata emeraldku memandang sekumpulan anak-anak yang tengah asik bermain-main.

Ah… indahnya masa kecil. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum dengan sedikit serabut merah di kedua pipiku. Duduk di taman, menikmati cuaca sore, dan melihat langit senja, semua itu kulakukan seorang diri.

Sepi memang, tapi di dalam kesepian itu aku merenungi banyak hal. Entah mengapa setiap kali mengingat semuanya senyum kecut selalu saja menghiasi wajahku.

"Ah!" Aku memejamkan kedua mataku dan mendesah berat. Membuang semua fikiran yang membuatku tak nyaman.

Aku merenggangkan tubuhku sebelum bangkit berdiri. Selangkah demi selangkah aku berjalan. Melihat semuanya dengan senyuman yang amat tipis.

Beberapa anak seusiaku melewatiku dengan beragam ekspresi. Ada yang tertawa karena pasangannya, ada yang cemberut, ada yang tenang-tenang saja, bahkan ada yang berjalan mundur tepat kearahku karena dia sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa temannya.

Dengan sigap aku menyingkir sebelum ia menabrakku.

"Hmm" Gumamku seraya melihat orang itu dari sudut mataku saat kita berpas-pasan.

"_**Aenai jikan ni mo aishisugite  
>Me wo tojireba itsudemo kimi ga iru yo<br>Tada soredake de tsuyoku nare yo  
>Futari issho nara kono saki mo<strong>_

_**Donna koto demo norikoerareru yo**_  
><em><strong>Kawaranai ai de tsunaide iku yo<strong>_  
><em><strong>Zutto kimi dake no watashi de iru kara<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kimi ni todoketai kotoba<strong>_  
><em><strong>Always love you<strong>_"

Lantunan lagu Dear dari Kana Nishino mengalun dengan merdu dari benda kecil yang sengaja aku sembunyikan di dalam kantung jaket putih gading-ku.

Segera kuambil ponsel ku dan melihat siapakah yang menghubungiku.

"Sasori?" Gumamku pelan dengan alis mengkerut.

"Ya?"

**My Love Story © Aliska Dwi Meylani**

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura, Sasuke/Hinata

**WARNING:** AU, OOC, Aneh, Amburadul tingkat dewa, Tidak menerima kritik dengan bahasa yang kasar *tahu kan apa artinya?*

"Kenapa tidak aku beli sendiri saja" Gerutu Sakura dengan memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Ayolah Sakura, aku tidak tahu benda apa yang di sukai oleh wanita. Kau kan wanita, pasti tahu apa yang di sukai oleh Konan. Apa kau tidak mau membantu ku?" Sosok lelaki berusia 19 tahun itu menggelayut manja di lengan kanan Sakura. Membuat Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Apa imbalannya aku mengantar mu membeli hadiah untuk Konan?" Sakura menatap sosok kakaknya dari ujung matanya.

"Huh?" Raut wajah kaget begitu jelas menghiasi pemuda berambut perah itu. Seketika Sakura melepaskan tawanya saat melihat keterkejutan sang kakak.

"Haha… Aku bercanda" Ujar Sakura. Gadis itu meninju pelan lengan sang kakak yang masih terkejut.

"A- Ah.. Ku kira aku harus mentraktirmu sebagai imbalannya" Ujar pemuda itu dengan helaan nafas lega.

"Hmm… Itu ide yang bagus. baiklah, jika sampai jam 9 kau belum menemukan hadiah yang tepat, kau wajib mentraktirku" Dengan santai Sakura melenggang pergi meninggalkan sang kakak yang masih mengumpat-ngumpat.

"Sampai kapan kau disitu, Sasori?" Tegur Sakura tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"He, sudah ku bilang kan? Panggil aku kakak dasar adik durhaka!" Dengan gemas Sasori mengacak-ngacak rambut Sakura yang ia biarkan terurai. Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan-anggukan tidak jelas.

Kakak-beradik itu mulai memasuki beberapa toko yang mereka lihat. Mulai dari toko baju, sepatu, makanan, perhiasan, buku, music, namun tak satupun dari semua toko itu yang dapat menarik perhatian pemuda bernama Sasori itu.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berputar-putar begitu? Ini sudah jam 10. Aku capek dan lapar, Sasori" Sakura yang menunggu di depan meja kasir menatap bosan sang kakak yang sedang memilih-milih boneka. Penjaga kasir yang melihat kebosanan luar biasa di wajah Sakura hanya terkikih geli.

"Sebentar!" Balas Sasori singkat. 30 menit berlalu sejak jawaban Sasori, dan pria itu masih belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Sakura yang bertopang dagu diatas meja mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya untuk membunuh rasa bosan yang semakin memuncah.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Suara Sasori yang tiba-tiba, mengejutkan Sakura. Remaja itu menoleh kebelakang dan melihat sang kakak yang membawa sebuah boneka panda berukuran cukup besar. Panda itu memegang boneka berbentuk hati yang bertuliskan I LOVE YOU.

"Norak" Batin Sakura saat melihat pilihan Sasori.

"Bagus-bagus. lucu sekali. Cepat bayar dan cari makan" Ujar Sakura asal sembari berjalan menuju pintu. Meninggalkan Sasori yang tersenyum-senyum.

Setelah membayar Sasori dan Sakura pergi menuju salah satu restaurant dan memesan beberapa hidangan makan malam.

"Oh ya, seminggu lagi ayah akan pulang ke Jepang" Ujar Sasori memecah keheningan.

"Apa urusan ayah di Korea sudah selesai?" Tanya Sakura tanpa memandang Sasori. Gadis itu sibuk membaca buku yang sempat ia beli di toko buku, saat Sasori memilih-milih hadiah untuk Konan,.

"Sepertinya" Sama dengan Sakura, Sasori sendiri asik mengutak-atik Iphone miliknya. Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Sakura menutup bukunya dan memandang Sasori yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Apa kita akan benar-benar pindah?" Pertanyaan Sakura cukup untuk membuat Sasori menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak sebelum kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin saja" Ujar Sasori asal. Mendengar jawaban Sasori, Sakura mendesah berat dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke senderan kursi. Ia menatap para pengunjung dengan malas.

"Bagaimana jika kita pindah?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasori.

"Maksudmu?" Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel, Sasori melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Sakura. Sakura sendiri tidak langsung menjawab, ia bertopang dagu dan mengalihkan wajahnya kearah jendela besar di sampingnya.

Gadis itu menatap pemandangan di luar. Langit gelap dengan taburan bintang-bintang bagaikan lukisan terindah dimatanya.

"Kau dan Konan. Kurasa tidak mungkin kan kau dengannya menjalin hubungan jarak jauh? Terlebih banyak sekali yang mengincar Konan. Pein misalnya?" Pernyataan Sakura cukup membuat Sasori tergelitik.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan mengajaknya" Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya sebagai tanda keterkejutannya, gadis itu menatap Sasori dari ujung matanya. "Kau akan menikahinya?" sebelah alis Sakura terangkat saat menyuarakan petanyaannya.

"Hahaha… tentu tidak dasar bodoh. Kau ingat, Konan pernah bercerita padamu kalau dia memiliki rumah di sana?" Pancing Sasori. Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia berfikir dan mengingat-ngingat apa yang pernah Konan katakana padanya.

"Ah! Ya aku mengerti. Ku kira kau mau menikahinya " Seringai tipis mewarnai wajah Sakura. "Aku masih terlalu muda untuk membuat keluarga, dasar bodoh" Sasori kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya. Membiarkan sakura melepas tawa renyahnya.

"Kau sendiri?" Pertanyaan Sasori sukses membuat Sakura berhenti tertawa. "Apa teman-temanmu tida masalah kau pindah?" Wajah Sakura seketika berubah menjadi muram. Ia membuah wajahnya kearah jendela dan menghela nafas.

"Kurasa tidak" Balas Sakura singkat. Tanpa Sakura ketahui, Sasori melihat Sakura yang tengah memandang kearah jendela. Meski sekilas, Sasori bisa melihat kehampaan yang tercipta di kedua bola mata indah gadis itu. Namun ketimbang berkomentar, Sasori lebih memilih diam.

"Ayo pulang" Ajak Sakura. Sasori mengangguk dan melenggang menuju meja kasir. Setelah membayar pesanannya dan Sakura, kakak-beradik itu meninggalkan restaurant dan berjalan menerobos kerumunan orang-orang.

Sasori yang berjalan lebih dulu dari Sakura, kini sibuk berbicara dengan sang kekasih. Sedangkan Sakura hanya diam melihat kerumunan dan punggung kakakknya yang beberapa kali bergetar karena tawa.

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya dan tanpa sengaja mata indahnya bertemu dengan mata seorang pria seusia dengannya. Kedua orang itu saling bertukar pandangan tanpa menghentikan langkah mereka.

Pria itu menatap Sakura dengan mata onyxnya dalam diam, begitu juga Sakura. Namun dengan serentak kedua orang itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka masing-masing.

"Ku dengar kau akan pindah?" Seorang gadis berparas bak dewi berjalan di sisi pemuda tampan yang tadi bertemu pandangan dengan Sakura.

Pemuda itu melirik sang gadis yang tengah memandang sayu pemandangan di depannya. Beberapa pejalan terutama pria yang berpas-pasan dengan mereka berdecak kagum melihat keindahan gadis itu.

"Kau tahu dari mana?" Tanya pemuda itu cuek. Gadis bermata silver itu menatap sosok pemuda di sampingnya dengan senyuman yang teramat manis. "Kau lupa? Aku seorang Hyuuga" ujarnya dengan amat manis, membuat beberapa pejalan tersipu malu melihatnya.

Namun di mata pemuda itu, senyuman itu tak lebih dari sindiran. "Aku tahu Hinata" Balas pemuda itu dengan malas. "Kemana kau akan pindah?" Tanya gadis bernama Hinata. Ia menatap pemuda itu dari sudut matanya.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Sindir pemuda itu dengan seringainya. Dan itu sukses membuat banyak wanita yang berjalan di sekitarnya memerah. "Aku serius Sasuke" Balas Hinata dengan nada yang lembut namun menyiratkan ketegasan. "Pernahkah aku bercanda?" Seakan menantang Hinata, Sasuke membalas ucapan Hinata dengan sama tegasnya.

"Hn.. Apa kau akan pindah ke Konoha?" Tebak Hinata. Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Seketika Hinata tersenyum malu-malu.

"Kalau begitu kau tunggu aku ya" Bisik Hinata pelan namun sangat jelas terdengar oleh Sasuke meski keadaan di sekitarnya ramai.

Kedua pasangan muda itu berjalan melewati kerumunan. Di mata para pejalan, kedua makhluk itu sangat sempurna seakan mereka sengaja di pahat oleh tangan dewa. Namun tak satupun dari pasangan itu yang memperdulikan tatapan kagum para pejalan.

Senyuman manis Hinata di mata Sasuke tak lebih dari seringai merendahkan yang bagi mereka merupakan senyuman termanis yang pernah mereka lihat. Hembusan angina malam menerpa Sasuke dan Hinata. Rambut panjang Hinata yang sengaja ia urai berkibar dengan indah, menjadikan dirinya bagaikan dewi yang turun ke bumi.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 01.00 pagi. Namun Sakura masih belum memejamkan matanya. Di tatapnya langit-langit kamarnya dalam diam. Pandangan mata gadis itu bagaikan ruang hampa. Bunyi dentuman jarum jam mengalun dengan teratur.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Apa teman-temanmu tidak masalah kau pindah?"

Pertanyaan Sasori terngiang-ngiang di fikiran Sakura. Dalam diam ia terus memikirkan tentang pertanyaan Sasori. Sampai akhirnya ia bangkit dan duduk dengan menundukkan wajahnya.

Matanya berkilat oleh sinar rembulan. Bibir tipisnya yang merah sedikit terbuka, dan rambutnya yang ia selipkan di telinga jatuh. Sakura bagaikan patung bernyawa saat itu. Dengan tiba-tiba Sakura menghempaskan dirinya kebelakang. Menyebabkan rambutnya menyebar bagaikan bulu burung merak yang tengah mengembang.

Gadis itu menutupi matanya dengan tangannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mulai terisak. Malam itu ia habiskan dengan menangis dan menangis. Menumpahkan segala perasaan yang ia rasakan dalam tetes air mata hingga akhirnya ia terlelap Karena kelelahan menangis.

Pukul 8 pagi Sakura bangun dengan wajah sembab. Setelah menangis sepuasnya hingga pukul 5 pagi, Sakura bangun dengan mata yang membengkak.

Ia berjalan menapaki anak tangga menuju kamar mandi.

"Ah! Pagi Sakura" Sapa Sasori saat Sakura melintasinya.

"Hn.." Balas Sakura acuh. Sasori menatap punggung Sakura yang berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Ada apa Saso-chan?" Seorang wanita berjalan mendekati Sasori yang masih memegang secangkir kopi.

"Ah tidak. Aku cuman merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sakura" Gumam Sasori. Wanita itu hanya menatap bingung Sasori kemudian melenggang menuju dapur yang searah dengan Sakura.

"Mungkin cuman perasaanku saja" Batin Sasori dan kembali melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Minggu yang cerah Sakura habiskan dengan berdiam diri di meja makan. Gadis itu sibuk mengaduk-ngaduk espressonya tanpa mencicipi minuman itu. Matanya sedari tadi sibuk menatap ponsel Samsung Galaxy S II-nya.

Dengan bertopang dagu, gadis itu menatap lurus pada layar ponselnya yang tidak bercahaya.

"Yo! Sedang apa kau duduk melamun di sini?" Sasori menyapa Sakura dari ambang pintu, yang hanya dibalas oleh helaan nafas Sakura.

Pemuda itu berjalan dan duduk tepat di hadapan Sakura. Ia menatap Sakura dan ponselnya berkali-kali.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Sakura acuh. Sebelah alis Sasori terangat dengan wajah yang mengkerut bingung.

"Seharusnya aku kan yang bertanya? Sedang apa kau menatap ponselmu? Dasar aneh" Ujar Sasori kemudian merebut gelas sakura yang berisi espresso.

"Dasar, kalau tidak ingin meminumnya jagan buat" Gumam Sasori sebelum menenggak habis minuman itu.

"Tuk!" Gelas kosong itu kembali berdiri tegap diatas meja makan. Sakura yang masih sibuk menatap ponselnya tidak memperdulikan Sasori yang menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Apa kau ada acara hari ini?" Tanya Sasori memecah keheningan. Sakura menatap Sasori dengan wajah teramat bosan.

"Kalau kau mau menyuruhku untuk menemanimu belanja, maka jawabannya ya. Aku sangat sibuk." Ujar Sakura dan kembali menatap ponselnya.

"Huh? Sibuk menatap ponselmu?"

"Begitulah." Balas Sakura acuh. Sasori memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Sudahlah Saku-chan, ikut saja dengan Saso-chan. Lagipula kau tidak ada kegiatankan? " Suara lembut sang ibu mengalihkan pandangan kedua remaja itu.

Wanita berambut panjang dengan clemek putihnya menatap lembut kedua anaknya yang juga menatap dirinya.

"Tapi bu-"

"Daripada kau menghabiskan hari minggu mu dengan duduk dimeja makan menatap ponselmu, lebih baik kau jalan-jalan menikmati udara segar kan? Itung-itung menikmati Tokyo untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum kita pindah." Sakura tercekat mendengar ucapan sang ibu. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya dari sang ibu dan menunduk.

"Saku-" Ujar sang ibu terputus.

"Jadi benar kita akan pindah?" Baik Sasori maupun ibunya tidak ada yang menjawab. Kedua orang itu saling menatap satu sama lain tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura.

"Aku akan siap-siap." Ujar Sakura pelan dan melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sang ibu menatap sendu putri satu-satunya. Sedangkan Sasori hanya menatap punggung Sakura tanpa bicara.

"Hn.." Hela Sasori sebelum bangkit. "Aku akan menghiburnya." Ujar Sasori kepada sang ibu yang dibalas anggukan.

"Kau bilang kita pergi ke Mall kan? Lalu kenapa malah ke taman?" Ujar Sakura bingung. Sasori menatap Sakura dari sudut matanya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Berjalan-jalan di taman saat hari minggu sangat mengasikkan loh. Lagi pula kau butuh udara segar untuk mencerahkan otakmu lagi agar dapat bekerja secara normal." Sakura terdiam mendengar penjelasan sasori.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Pindah rumah bukan berarti aku akan kehilangan akal sehatku, jika itu yang kau maksud." Ujar Sakura membuang muka.

"Hn.." Gumam Sasori pelan.

Kedua kaka-beradik itu berjalan berdampingan. Mereka sibuk melihat pemandangan taman yang lumayan ramai. Tanpa disengaja, mata Sakura melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Ino?" Gumamnya. Gadis itu berhenti dan menatap gadis sebaya dengannya yang sibuk bercengkrama dengan seseorang di sebuah bangku taman. Mata hijau Sakura membulat saat melihat siapa yang tengah menjadi lawan bicara Ino.

"Loh? Bukannya itu Gaara? Dia pacarmu kan?" Ujar Sasori saat menyadari seseorang yang ia kenal.

"…" Sakura masih diliputi keterkejutan hingga ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, kedua mata kakak-beradik itu membulat dengan sempurna saat melihat Gaara mencium pipi Ino dan menyematkan couple ring di jari manis Ino.

"Astaga!" Gumam Sasori dengan suara seraknya. Sakura masih belum mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Matanya masih membulat dengan mulut yang terkatup rapat. Tangan kanan Sakura sedikit bergetar menahan segala macam perasaan yang kini tengah bergemuruh dihatinya.

"Ayo." Ujarnya pelan kemudian berbalik dan berjalan mendahului Sasori yang masih menatap pasangan mesra itu.

"Hari minggu yang cerah, huh?" Batin Sasori dengan senyuman kecut. Ia melirik sang adik yang masih terdiam dengan wajah tertekuk muram.

"Saku-"

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya. " Balas Sakura cepat. Sasori hanya tersenyum masam saat sang adik tahu apa yang ada dikepalanya. Kini ia hanya bisa terdiam mengikuti Sakura yang juga terdiam.

"Hn.." Hela Sasori berat. Ia merencanakan minggu yang menyenangkan untuk Sakura, tapi sebelum rencananya terlaksana sesuatu sudah menghancurkan rencana Sasori. Hingga pemuda yang biasanya pintar dalam hal angka dan logika itu terpaksa harus menundukkan wajahnya karena bingung harus berbuat apa.

Mengajak Sakura ke taman bermainpun percuma, pastinya hanya ia yang bersenang-senang. Keputusan akhir pun telah dibuat, kini Sakura dan Sasori hanya berdiam diri di taman. Memandang sekeliling mereka yang sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing.

"Pergilah." Suara berat Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Sasori. Pria itu menatap sang adik yang duduk disampingnya.

"Aku ingin sendiri." Ujar Sakura yang langsung mendapat anggukan. Sasori bangkit dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di taman itu.

Semilir angina menampar-nampar pipi Sakura dengan lembut. Gadis itu menutup kedua matanya. Menikmati hembusan angin yang sejuk. sakura duduk menyender dengan kedua tangannya yang ia sembunyikan di balik saku jaketnya.

"AH! Sakura?" Perlahan Sakura membuka matanya saat mendengar suara seorang gadis yang menyerukan namanya.

"…" Sakura menatap Ino dan Gara dalam diam. Ia memandanga pasangan itu dengan pandangan datar.

"Kebetulan kau ada di sini. Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan padamu." Ujar Gaara dengan senyuman yang merekah. Sekilas Sakura menatap Sinis pada Gaara, yang sukses membuat pemuda itu menjadi tegang untuk beberapa saat. Gadis pink itu kemudian bangkit dan menatap mata Ino yang tidak lain adalah teman dekatnya dalam-dalam. Membuat gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu berjengit takut.

"Jika hal yang ingin kalian bicarakan mengenai hubungan kalian, maaf saja aku tidak tertarik." Sakura melenggang meninggalkan Gaara dan Ino yang terkejut. Sakura masih menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di dalam saku jaket hitamnya. Kedua tangan itu terkepal dengan erat.

"Kau sudah tahu?" Tanya Gaara terkejut. Mendengar pertanyaan Gaara, Sakura semakin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

"Hn." Balas Sakura singkat seakan-akan itu bukanlah urusannya.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, Sasori mengintip mereka dari salah satu pohon yang tumbuh di taman itu. Pemuda merah itu memandang iba pada Sakura yang beranjak menjauhi Gaara dan Ino.

"Hubungan yang teragis." Gumam Sasori kemudian beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Se-semudah itukah dia memutuskan hubbungan kalian?" Ujar Ino tak percaya.

Gaara menunduk dengan wajah lesu.

"Sejak awal Sakura memang tidak pernah berminat pada apapun. Termasuk hubungan kami yang tidak ada bedanya dengan teman." Ino memandang Gaara yang tengah menunduk. Gadi s itu menepuk pelan pundak gaara.

"Aku lelah menjalani hubungan yang hambar. Dia terlalu cuek pada banyak hal. Termasuk aku, kekasihnya." Gaara mengepal erat tangannya dan memandang tajam aspal di bawahnya.

"Sudahlah gaara, semua sudah berlalu. Semua sudah berakhir." Ujar Ino lirih.

Empat hari telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Baik Sakura, Ino, ataupun Gaara menjalani hari-hari mereka seperti biasa. Berita tentang putusnya Sakura dan Gaara telah menyebar ke seluruh sekolah, dan bisa di tebak siapa pihak yang tersalahkan.

Mendengar sindiran dari beberapa siswi tidak membuat Sakura terpancing emosi. Gadis it uterus melangkah menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Eh, itu Haruno kan? Mantan pacarnya Gaara-kun? Kasihan ya Gaara-kun, pacaran dengan gadis secuek dia. Kalau aku jadi Gaara-kun sih, aku pasti akan memutuskannya juga. Manusia batu." Sindir seorang siswi berkacamata yang di kenal dengan nama Karin.

Sakura tidak menggubris sindiran Karin, dan terus berjalan.

"Sasori?" Sakura cukup terkejut saat melihat Sasori menjemputnya. Gadis itu melangkah menuju mobil Sasori.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Sakura heran. Pasalnya jarang sekali Sasori bisa menjemputnya.

"Ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan dengan mu, makanya kau disuruh pulang tepat waktu." Jelas Sasori dengan wajah keras.

"Ayah? Sudah pulang? Bukannya masih beberapa hari lagi ayah pulang?" Sakura segera memasuki mobil Sasori.

"Diluar rencana, urusan ayah selesai lebih cepat." Jelas Sasori sembari menyetir.

"TEET! TEET!" Seorang gadis segera menyiingkir dari jalan saat mendengar klakson dari mobik Sasori.

"Hn. Lalu apa yang ingin ayah bicarakan dengan ku?" Sasori terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Gadis itu melirik sang kakak dari sudut matanya.

"Mungkin," Jedanya.

"Kita akan pindah lebih cepat." Mata Sakura membulat mendengarnya. Gadis itu terdiam membeku. Ia melirik Sasori yang masih menatap jalanan di hadapannya.

"Kapan?" Tanya Sakura pelan.

"Mungkin besok. Atau malam ini."

"Mendadak sekali?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Mereka kembali terdiam setelah Sasori menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Fikiran Sakura berkelana, ia menatap jalanan dalam diam. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mencoba untuk membuka suara. Mereka tenggelam dalam fikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Jadi?" Sakura dengan t-shirt pink-nya duduk di meja makan dengan wajah tertekuk serius. Gadis itu menatap serius sosok sang ayah yang juga tengah memandangnya serius. Sedangkan sang kakak menemaninya duduk tepat di sisi kirinya, dan sang ibu berdiri tepat di sisi kanan ayahnya.

"Maksud ayah jika aku keberatan pindah aku bisa tinggal di sini bersama Sasori sampai aku lulus SMA?" Sang ayah mengangguk.

"Bagaimana Sakura?" Kini giliran sang ibu yang bertanya.

Gadis itu menunduk dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku ikut kalian." Ujar Sakura mantap.

semua menatap Sakura dengan pandangan terkejut. Tidak, tidak semua hanya sang ibu dan ayah. Sedangkan Sasori hanya menatap miris sang adik.

Kedua orang tua Sakura bingung pada anak bungsunya, pasalnya saat mereka memberitahukan bahwa mereka akan pindah beberapa bulan yang lalu, sakura-lah orang pertama yang menentang habis-habisan keputusan orang tuanya. Lantas apakah gerangan yang membuat Sakura menyetujui keputusan orang tuanya? Itulah yang menjadi pertanyaan besar bagi kedua orang dewasa itu.

Sedangkan Sasori yang tahu betul apa yang telah terjadi belakangan ini, hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Sakura ingin membuka lembaran baru, dan kesempatan itu hanya bisa ia dapatkan jika ia menyetujui keputusan kedua orang tuanya.

Dan malam itu, keluarga HAruno kecuali sang ayah telah benar-benar meninggalkan Tokyo. Karena ada beberapa urusan yang harus beliau selesaikan, maka ia membiarkan yang lalin terlebih dahulu pindah.

"Ssasuke kudengar Hinata juga akan pindah ke konoha, apa itu benar?" Tanya Itachi yang sibuk menyetir. Sasuke hanya membalas dengan 'Hn' tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan.

"Kurasa dia terlalu terobsesi padamu. Apa tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke melirik sang kakak sebentar sebelum kembali melihat jalanan.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Memenjarakannya? Itu keputusan ayah. Salahkan dia karena sudah menjadikan Hinata tunanganku." Itachi menghela nafas mendengarnya.

Lampu-lampu jalan yang menyala semakin mempercantik malam yang cerah itu, namun meski begitu suasana hati Sasuke sama sekali tidak membaik.

"Aku mengerti, aku mengerti. Santai saja." Balas Itachi santai.

Kedua kakak beradik itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa ada yang membuka suara. Mereka kembali membiarkan kesunyian memeluk mereka, dan tampaknya memang itu yang mereka butuhkan.

"Hh…" Tanpa sadar, baik Sasuke maupun Sakura sama sama menghela nafas meski berada di tempat yang berbeda.

….

09.15

Konoha

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan, Sakura dan keluarganya tiba di sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar.

Rumah bercat putih gading itu berlantai dua dengan taman di depannya. Rumah kecil yang cantik.

Mereka segera memasuki rumah baru mereka dan mulai berbenah. Karena rumah itu sudah dirapikan jauh-jauh hari, jadi mereka tidak perlu repot-repot untuk membenahi rumah itu lagi. Sakura dan Sasori memilih kamar di lantai dua, sedangkan kedua orang tuanya di lantai satu. Tersisa satu kamar tamu di samping kamar kedua orang tua Sakura.

"Hm… warnanya kurasa tidak perlu dirubah.. " Batin Sakura saat melihat warna biru muda menghiasi kamar barunya. Gadis itu berjalan menuju jendela yang berada tepat di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ia membuka jendela itu perlahan. Seketika hembusan angina yang menenangkan menyeruak masuk, membuat Sakura menyunggingkan senyuman yang amat tipis.

"Sakura" Suara Sasori membuyarkan ketenangan yang tadi sempat dirasakan oleh Sakura.

"Hn" Gadis itu berbalik dan menatap Sasori.

"Ibu meminta kita untuk belanja" Uajar Sasori sembari melambai-lambaikan daftar belanjaan yang ia bawa.

"Baiklah, tunggu aku di bawah" Sasori segera meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Gadis itu meraih ponselnya yang sempat ia letakkan di atas kasurnya, ia juga merai dompet hitamnya yang ia letakkan diatas meja dan segera beranjak menyusul Sasori yang sudah menghidupkan mobil kesayangannya.

"Seharusnya tadi kita jalan kaki saja" Ujar Sasori dengan helaan nafas. Sakura mendelik dan menatap sebal pada sosok sang kakak yang hanya cengengesan.

"Kau sendirikan yang ingin naik mobil. Sudah ku bilang jangan naik mobil malah naik mobil"

"Maaf-maaf, mana ku tahu ternyata di Konoha sepadat Tokyo. Kalau tahu jalanan bakal macet, aku gak bakal pakai mobil kok" Sakura hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban Sasori. Ia kembali menatap jalanan yang di padati oleh mobil-mobil yang dari sejam yang lalu tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Dan salahkan sang kakak karena bersikeras pergi dengan mobil kesayangannya itu.

"Oh Temari, sampai kapan kita harus terjebak di sini? Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" Kankuro berteriak frustasi pada sosok Temari yang hanya duduk tenang melihat kedepan tanpa memperhatikan dirinya.

"Diamlah Kankuro. Kau berisik sekali" Balas Temari sembari menatap pemandangan di hadapannya dengan tatapan membantai.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Tidak usah datang! Tidak usah datang!" Keluh pemuda itu.

"Diamlah dasar cerewet" Kankuro memanyunkan bibirnya saat Temari mengatainya cerewet.

"Kalau seperti ini sampai malampun kita tidak akan bergerak" Ujar Temari entah pada siapa.

"Aku turun di sini" Tanpa sadar, Temari dan Sakura mengucapkan hal yang sama. Mereka berdua keluar dari mobil bersamaan. Karena jarak Temari lebih jauh dari tempat Sakura berada, baik Temari maupun Sakura tidak bisa melihat satu sama lain.

"OI!" Teriak Sasori dan Kankuro bersamaan. Kedua gadis itu menoleh.

"Hubungi aku kalau kau sudah sampai" Sasori melempar ponsel Sakura yang ketinggalan. Dengan sigap Sakura menangkap ponselnya sendiri.

"Ya ya" Balas Sakura sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Belikan aku sesuatu untuk di makan ya!" Alis temari mengkerut saat mendengar permintaan Kankuro.

"Yaa.." Dan gadis itu bernar-benar pergi meninggalkan sang adik yang tersenyum-senyum membayangkan makanan geratis yang akan ia dapat.

Sudah 30 menit Sakura berjalan, namun gadis itu masih belum menemukan supermarket terdekat. Sepanjang ia berjalan hanya terlihat kendaraan dan orang-orang yang berlalulalang.

"Ya Tuhan, kalau seperti ini sampai malampun tidak akan ketemu. Harusnya aku bawa peta. Mala matahari terik sekali" Gadis itu memandang keatas. Melihat matahari yang tengah bersinar garang. T-shirt putihnya bahkan sedikit basah karena keringat. Gadis itu menyeka keringat di keningnya sebelum menurunkan kepalanya. (dia mengelap saat mendongak keatas XD)

Padahal gadis itu sudah Tanya beberapa orang dimana supermarket terdekat, tapi sampai sekarang ia belum menemukannya dan kini ia berjalan lunglai dengan memikul lelah yang kian menggila.

"Capek!" Teriaknya dalam hati.

"BRUUUK!"

"Aduh!" Tubuh sakura jatung kebelakang sama seperti tubuh seseorang yang menabraknya. Sakura mengaduh dengan mengusap-ngusap lengan kirinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara seorang gadis membuatnya mendongak dan menatap siapa yang telah menabraknya. 'Cantik' batin Sakura saat melihat gadis itu.

Seorang gadis dengan T-shirt pink dan rok mini berwarna merah tua dengan aksen kotak-kotak. Gadis itu juga mengenakan sepatu boots berwarna pink. Rambut pirangnya ia ikat dua. Sangat cantik.

"Iya tidak apa-apa" Balas Sakura. Gadis itu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sakura. Tanpa ragu Sakura meraih uluran tangan gadis itu.

"Temari" Gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya saat tangan merekaa masih berjabatan. Sakura menyunggingkan senyuman tipis yang terlihat dewasa di mata Temari

"Sakura." Ujar Sakura. Kedua gadis itu saling melempar senyuman. Mereka saling memperkenalkan diri di tengah kerumunan. Beberapa pasang mata sempat melirik mereka namun tidak mereka gubris. Dan kini mereka tengah berjalan kesembarang arah dengan melupakan tujuan masing-masing.

"Jadi kau mau ke supermarket?" Sakura mengangguk pelan sembari menyesap teh kotaknya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang?" Sakura melirik Temari dari sudut matanya dan tersenyum singkat.

"Kau bisa mengantar ku?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada bahagia. Sebentar lagi ia akan bisa mencicipi masakan ibunya dan bisa beristirahat dengan tenang dirumah.

"Tentu saja, aku juga mau kesana. Tadinya aku mau membeli buku, tapi tokonya tutup karena aku terlambat jadi kuputuskan untuk ke supermarket saja. Itu semua karena aku terjebak kemacetan tadi" Gerutu Temari. Sakura terkikih pelan.

"Kau juga terjebak macet?"

Dan kedua remaja putri itu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju supermarket dengan diselingi oleh cerita.

20.00

Konoha

"Sial! Kalau begini sih tidak ada bedanya dengan Tokyo!" Sasori menatap teragis jalanan di depannya. Pemandangan yang masih sama dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan tampaknya pemuda tampan itu mulai kesemutan karena harus duduk berjam-jam.

Baik Sasori maupun Kankuro hanya bisa menangis pilu karena harus duduk berjam-jam. Dan itu mulai membuat kedua pemuda tampan itu menjadi gila.

-To Be Continued

.

.

.

A/N :

Hehehe susah di mengerti ya? Lebay ya? Aneh ya? Gaje ya? Norak ya? Sarap ya? Gak nyambung ya?

Hehe maaf. Saya mencoba menghadirkan suasana senormal mungkin, tapi tampaknya itu cukup susah. Maafkan saya. (-_-) *bungkuk badan*

Kritik? Saran? Silahkan… ^^

Apa perlu saya hapus cerita murahan ini? (- -)


End file.
